


The Arrival of Chaos

by Digigal_transbian



Series: The Arrivals [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Alien Rituals, Cthulhu Mythos, Eldritch, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Gen, Rituals, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Series: The Arrivals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757344
Kudos: 1





	The Arrival of Chaos

“Look, I’m a bit busy right now. I’ll text you back. Just got some important stuff to take care of and I’ll get back to you. And yes, I’ll remember to pick up the eggs, I saw the sticky notes.”

Jimothy puts down the phone and looks out on the Atlantic ocean, feeling the cool breeze through his dirty blond hair. To his right sits Alexandra, the astronomy major and professional freelance artist that he’s known since grade school. Doing yoga on his left is Z, the psychology major that no one remembers meeting but everyone enjoys being around.

“The sky is clear and the stars seem right, don’t they Jim?” Z asks his friend, “Do you think we’ll be successful at this?”

“If Tyler and Simon decide they want to show up anytime soon, we might have a shot.” Jimothy responds, his patience beginning to run thin, “Also if we figure out exactly what we are going to summon, that might help us a bit.”

Conveniently enough, just as Jimothy finishes saying that, Tyler and Simon pull up in a red 1974 Corvette that belonged to Simon’s grandfather. They jump out of the car, Tyler heading to the trunk to pull a few things out while Simon joins the rest of the group on the sand.

“About time you guys showed up,” Alexandra chuckles, “What took you so long?”

“Traffic and finding summoners salt at this time of night.” Tyler answers, tossing the bag over to Z, who fumbles a bit but manages to catch it without anything dropping or breaking, “Have we decided what we’re even gonna call up yet?”

Jimothy starts setting everything up for the ritual while Z begins to lay the salt around in the required base pattern. Alexandra flips through her journal looking at a few options she marked off earlier.

“I went through a while back and marked off a few ones that would be either interesting or useful to bring out. I ended up with Azathoth, Cthulhu, and Yog-Sothoth. Which one sounds better to you guys?” Alexandra asks the group, “I have all the specifics for each already in my bag, so it’s just a matter of which one we choose.”

“Azathoth sounds interesting,” Z says, “Go big or go home, if you’re going to summon something, you might as well try for the best.”

“I agree, Azathoth would be a good one to summon. It’d be interesting to see if it even works in the first place. Nothing wrong with satisfying a little bit of curiosity, is there? If there are any concerns about it don’t be afraid to raise them.” Tyler pipes up, “Should we go ahead and get started?”

Everyone looks at each other and nods. Alexandra digs through her bag to find the things needed for summoning the nuclear chaos, Azathoth, and set them up in the summoning circle. Jimothy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small dictionary and begins writing out the summoning chant, while Z finishes the pattern.

Jimothy sets the final piece in place, clears his throat, and quotes the chant.

“Iä! Iä! Azathoth fhtagn ph'nglui. H'ch'shugg ngee cvulgtm. Ygnaiihnyth ‘ai. Azathoth nog hai ngtharanak syha'h. Tharanak n'gha ngn'ghft. Goka gotha haiog”

\-------------------------------- ✾ --------------------------------

Nothing happens. Not at first. The skies remain unchanged and the water remains as it was. The skies begin getting darker and darker and a faint piping of the servitors of the bubbling mass that is the daemon sultan can be heard getting closer. The skies, no, the universe itself darkens as Azathoth awakens from its slumber and meanders its way towards earth.

“Unless this is what happens when an atrocious monstrosity is about to descend in an angelic manner to bring forth true divinity, I think we should try to magically undoom existence!” Simon, the only somewhat intelligent member of the group, exclaims.

The piping servitors of Azathoth descend and arrange themselves in a heptagonal pattern. They play the accursed flutes as Azathoth arrives to bring its chaos to the mortal realm. The college students look on at the biblically awesome thing that looms above and before them in fear and curiosity.

Simon takes foot and runs back to his grandfather’s car, hopping in, and driving as far away as he possibly can. They succeeded at summoning what they wanted, but should they have done it? Before he can ask himself this question, the car drives into the side of an overpass, causing the car to crumple inwardly and end the breathing of the driver.

The insane piping of the flutists of Azathoth begins to take a more sensible flow and it actually begins to sound like music. Azathoth even seems to be dancing, if one can call it that, to the sounds of the pipers.

The group of college students remain deathly silent as they wish to not disturb the sleeping monstrosity. Jimothy begins flipping through everything he can find to see if there is a way to send the sultan of chaos back to the realm whence it came. His search turns up empty and all hope in the group is lost.

They have successfully doomed not just humanity, but all of existence in a matter of minutes.

\-------------------------------- ✾ --------------------------------

“It’s all over,” Jimothy says, “If and when that thing wakes up everything is doomed to die. We just destroyed the universe. Simon was right, we never should have summoned this monster.”

Azathoth seems to have heard that statement and lunges on of its many tendrils at Jimothy before pulling him in and assimilating his mass. The body of Azathoth begins moving as if it were upset and to the students, it seems as if its feelings were hurt. 

Alexandra perks up slightly, “Guys, we might have a chance, all we have to do is be nice to the chaotic mass that should be residing in the center of reality and is now more or less in our backyards. Did you see how it responded to what Jimothy said? He called it a monster and it got offended. All we have to do is keep it happy and hope it goes away.”

One of the pipers begins to speak to the college students, “If you can keep it happy enough to leave, you will have officially outsmarted a being such as Yog-Sothoth with a level of cunning that would fool Nyarlathotep. We play the insane flutes to keep Azathoth content and have done so for countless æons, if a few mortals can succeed at what we have been doing on the first try, you will have impressed all of the outer gods and great old ones. Cthulhu will bow his knee to you and be your priest. But there is one thing you should know first.”

Azathoth grows tired of the world below it and begins moving closer, wrapping its tendrils in and around the planet and assimilating the mass into itself. There are no survivors. Azathoth is contented by his meal and falls back asleep, the pipers changing their tune to what might be described as a lullaby.

The piper speaks again,“He’s always hungry after his nap.”


End file.
